


A Gift for You

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [21]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas 2017, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was his first time celebrating, so he just wanted something nice for you.That was uniquely from him.





	A Gift for You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

When Yan Qing first overheard the hushed excitement of celebrating Christmas at Chaldea, he couldn’t help but think of you. He hummed as he walked through the corridors of Chaldea. He wanted to do something special for you. After all, after becoming a master, he’s almost certain that you’ve had no time for yourself - what with all the ‘saving the world’ and ‘taking care of your servants’ thing you had going on.

He lightly sighed and there’s a slight smile on his face. Well, at least with the joyful holiday coming up, he can help you relax a bit. He knocked gently on your door, and upon hearing the muffled, “Come in!” He pokes his head through and you laughed, “Hey.”

“Heyo Master!” Yan Qing made his way in and casually sat down beside your bed where you were currently going through the status screens of the other servants in Chaldea. He glanced up at you and asked, “Busy?”

“Not really, just making sure everyone’s okay,” you answered and then closed the screen. You inch yourself forward until you’re close enough to play with his hair while laying down on your bed and you asked, “So what are you up today?”

“Came to ask about Christmas. If you wanted anything, you know?”

He was going to be straight forward. After all, knowing how everyone else would be, they were probably going to guess or ask each other, and he just wanted to get you something unique. Your eyes widened and hummed, “I forgot Christmas was coming up.”

“Uh, yes, it’s in 4 days,” Yan Qing deadpanned and he chuckled, “So, give me a hint, Master.”

“I don’t really want anything though,” you quietly answered as you braided his hair. He sighed and muttered, “I knew you’d say that.”

“What about you, do you want anything?” you asked Yan Qing. It was nice running your fingers through his silky locks, especially since he relaxed a lot from it too. He tilts his head back to look at you, sharp chartreuse orbs locked with yours and he grinned, “Anything from you would work. I’ve never celebrated so…”

His voice drifts off and he stares at the tiled floor and you gently pet his head and said, “You should hang a stocking on your bed, and I’ll give you something.”

He laughed, and it’s carefree and filled with amusement and he casually said, “I thought presents were wrapped and placed under a tree.”

“They are, but you can hang stockings up to get presents too,” you answered as you finished braiding his hair. You gently pat it once and threw the strand in front of his face. He blows it away from his lips, and then laughed, “What if I don’t have a stocking?”

“I’ll just sneak into your room in the middle of the night and place it by your bedside.”

“Oho?” Yan Qing turned and he cheekily asked, “Did you really think you could sneak up on an assassin?”

“I can try,” you chuckled. He fondly shook his head and got up from his spot on the floor. He gently places his hand on your head and ruffled your hair, “You can try. But I promise you I’ll catch you.”

And true to his word, come Christmas, the moment you were planning to sneak into his room, your lovely assassin was already at your door, cheekily smiling at you. You sighed as he chuckled and you muttered, “That’s not fair.”

“I know, but I’m an assassin, and outlaw,” he teased as he gently pat your head. You pouted, but quickly smiled, “So, what do you have?”

He gently drapes something over your shoulders and you gently take it and your eyes widened.

“This is-”

He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and explained, “Mash and Da Vinci said that Christmas is a time to give to the people you care about. And since I’m in debt to you…”

“You’re not-”

“No, I am. You accept me for who I am regardless of my background, and you,” he paused and there’s a slightly embarrassed smile on his visage, “You liked my tattoos so…”

You hold the bomber jacket out in front of you. It was custom made to suit your figure, but the details were identical to the masterpiece on the male before you. He gives you a small smile and whispered, “I hope you like it, Master. Me-”

He cleared his throat and his smile brightened, “Merry Christmas, [Name].”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS MORGAN YOU BEAUTIFUL LOVELY PERSON. I LOVE YOU WITH MY HEART AND I WISH POSTAGE DIDN'T COST SO MUCH OR I'D AGGRESSIVELY SEND YOU LOVE VIA MAIL. LOL


End file.
